1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer shutoff condition monitoring method, an information processing apparatus, a program and a computer readable information recording medium, and, in particular, to a computer shutoff condition monitoring method, an information processing apparatus, a program and a computer readable information recording medium, for achieving a function of appropriately determining a timing to actually execute recovery processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, causes resulting in such a situation that a computer does not operate normally may include, other than a failure in a hardware, a trouble in software such as that caused by erroneous operation of a user, a failure in an operating system, a failure in application software, or such.
It is a common manner that a personal computer is sold in a state in which an operating system, as well various applications, are previously installed, so that a user who purchases the personal computer can use them immediately. In such a case, the contents of an initial state of a hard disk device acting as a secondary storage device of the personal computer is recorded in an optical disk type information recording medium (i.e., a so-called ‘recovery disk’ or such) or a predetermined area of the hard disk so that so-called recovery processing can be achieved for restoring the initial state of the personal computer in terms of software obtained when it has been bought. With the use thereof, it is possible to restore the stored contents of the hard disk in the initial state. Such processing is called recovery processing.
Thanks to this function, even when a trouble such as that mentioned above occurs in software, it is possible to solve the problem by carrying out the recovery processing. In fact, by returning all of the operating system, various types of application software and so forth stored in the hard disk into the initial state which is one obtained at the time when the personal computer has been bought, at least any software-related problem occurring can be completely solved.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-38931 discloses a method for implementing data backup and recovery in a computer hard disk, as described later.